lollipop
by shirocchin
Summary: Sebuah seni dalam menjilat dan mengisap [for thornberries]. TodoDeku


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

_Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk __**thornberries**__ sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih author putihcchin karena beliau(?) sudah mewarnai kotak review aqu dengan kalimat yang lucu dan menggugah selera(?) thank you yaa gomen kalo jelek dan pasaran owo_

.

.

Todoroki Shouto melirik sosok pemuda berambut hijau di sampingnya—sedang bersenandung kecil dengan kedua belah pipi sedikit merona karena sengatan sinar matahari. Musim panas tahun ini terasa lebih panjang dari tahun sebelumnya.

"Midoriya, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam sepekan." Shouto melihat arlojinya. Pukul tiga sore namun hawa panas masih menyengat. Bulir keringat meluncur dari dahi Shouto yang terhalang poni dwi warna.

"_N-nani_?" Izuku menghentikan nyanyian kecilnya, menoleh ke arah Shouto yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kita mendatangi toko permen langgananmu, Midoriya." Shouto bermaksud mengutarakan uneg-unegnya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Pemuda tampan itu bukannya tak ingin menemani Izuku. Shouto bahagia malah. Hanya saja, sejak ada toko permen baru dibuka di distrik perbelanjaan Tokyo yang tak jauh dari stasiun sebulan yang lalu, Izuku benar-benar seperti orang kesurupan. Di dalam tas sekolahnya selalu ditemukan berbagai macam permen. Kadang, Izuku membaginya dengan teman-teman sekelas atau dimakan sendiri. Shouto pada dasarnya tidak menyukai makanan yang mengandung banyak gula, dia hanya sekali menerima permen pemberian Izuku karena kekasihnya itu ngotot.

Izuku seolah lupa dengan komentar Shouto saat kaki-kaki mereka yang lelah menginjak lantai toko. Sepasang mata Izuku berbinar senang. Pemuda itu segera melesat menuju salah satu rak yang terletak di deretan paling belakang. Pengunjung dari berbagai usia tampak memadati isi toko. Celotehan riang dan rengekan anak-anak kecil sambil menarik baju ibunya menjadi pemandangan yang kerap dilihat Shouto. Di barisan depan, segerombolan siswi SMA tampak meliriknya diam-diam, lalu cekikikan dengan wajah bersemu. Samar namun tertangkap jelas di telinganya, Shouto mendengar kata _'kakkoi, ikemen, punya pacar nggak ya?'_.

Shouto memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya dan menghampiri Izuku. Kekasihnya itu sedang memilih permen mana yang akan dibelinya.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah mencoba yang ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Todoroki-_kun_? Bentuknya lucu. Sayang sih kalau dimakan, tapi rasanya pasti manis sekali."

Di hadapannya, keranjang yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu penuh berisi permen warna-warni dalam berbagai bentuk. Setiap keranjang berisi satu jenis permen. Shouto pusing sendiri dengan begitu banyak kembang gula yang tersebar di sana sini. Sebaliknya, Izuku terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya.

"Yang bentuk kelinci lucu, seperti Izuku. Aku tertarik untuk memakannya." Komentar datar Shouto membuat Izuku menoleh secepat kilat ke arah kekasihnya. Pipi berbintiknya tersamarkan oleh rona merah yang menjalar.

"T-Todoroki-_kun_!" Izuku berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Midoriya, aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Cepat pilih permen mana yang ingin kau beli dan kita lekas pulang." Shouto tampak lelah. Izuku mengamati wajah tampan Shouto yang tak seperti biasanya. Apa kekasihnya sedang marah?

Izuku meraup banyak permen sekaligus kemudian menuju kasir. Shouto menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Siswi-siswi SMA yang tadi memerhatikannya lewat di depannya. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu membuat salah satu gadis mengalami sesak napas karena mendapat tatapan sang ikemen.

"Sudah?" Shouto bertanya saat Izuku keluar dari toko. Izuku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini, Todoroki-_kun_. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, hehe."

"Bukan masalah. Maaf karena kita tak bisa berlama-lama."

Izuku mengangguk paham. Meski hanya sebentar, Izuku senang karena Shouto mau menemaninya.

.

"Woaah, Midoriya! Kau beli permen lagi? Minta satu dong." Kaminari Denki menengadahkan tangannya. Sero Hanta dan Tokoyami Fumikage ikut-ikutan, membuat Izuku heran—terutama Tokoyami yang diam-diam menggemari sesuatu yang manis-manis. Kontras sekali dengan aura _dark_ miliknya. Izuku pikir teman sekelasnya itu menyukai makanan ekstrem.

"Ummhh—hari ini aku cuma bawa sedikit, Kaminari-_kun_. Tolong bagi rata ya."

Ada yang tidak beres.

Shouto memerhatikan gerak gerik Izuku dari tempat duduknya yang terletak di barisan paling belakang di samping Yaoyorozu Momo. Sejak kapan Izuku membawa lollipop? Seingat Shouto, Izuku hanya membeli permen-permen kecil kemarin.

"Midoriya, kau benar-benar menyukai permen ya? Hahaha. Bibirmu belepotan tuh." Denki menunjuk bibir Izuku yang basah karena saliva. Mungkin karena refleks atau tergoda dengan Izuku yang begitu polos, tanpa sadar Denki mengulurkan ibu jarinya di depan bibir Izuku dan memberi usapan lembut.

Sero menyumbangkan cubitan gemas di pipi gembil Izuku.

Midoriya Izuku memang disayang banyak orang.

"K-Kaminari-_kun_..."

"Ah, aku juga pengen ngemut lollipop." Denki tak menyadari bahaya yang mengancam dirinya. Shouto yang sejak tadi memerhatikan segalanya langsung berdiri membuat Yaomomo kaget setengah mati karena meja di sebelahnya sampai bergeser.

"T-Todoroki-_san_, apa yang terjadi?"

Shouto tak menjawab. Pemuda itu memang sudah merasakan kejanggalan sejak Izuku ketagihan makan permen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Midoriya?" Shouto muncul dengan tatapan mematikan yang mampu membuat Denki mengkerut.

"E-eh? Aku sedang makan permen. Todoroki-_kun_ mau?" Sungguh kekasih yang tidak peka.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oi, Todoroki. Wajahmu menyeramkan, sedang _bad mood_ ya?" tanya Denki. Pemuda berambut pirang terkekeh. Ekspresi Shouto sejak dulu memang menakutkan meski setelah bertarung melawan Izuku dan menjadi kekasih si pemuda hijau, sikap Shouto sedikit melunak dan lebih terbuka.

"Jarang-jarang Todoroki mau berkumpul bersama kita, benar bukan? Biasanya hanya bersama Midoriya dan Iida." Sero menambahkan.

Izuku tak mengerti dengan sikap Shouto hari ini. Sejak kemarin, tingkah Shouto memang sedikit lain dari biasanya.

"Todoroki-kun, kalau kau ingin makan permen juga—_ummphhh_!"

Shouto tidak peduli lagi. Dengan liar, Shouto menyibakkan para pengganggu yang mengerubungi meja Izuku, menarik dagu Izuku dan membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman terburu-buru. Lollipop di tangan Izuku jatuh di atas lantai. Shouto menekan tengkuk Izuku lebih kuat dan dalam. Izuku meronta dalam ciuman kasar yang mendarat di bibirnya. Pemuda itu sudah merasakan keanehan dalam diri Shouto sejak kemarin. Seandainya saja Izuku lebih peka bahwa Shouto cemburu kekasihnya dikelilingi sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang mengantri pembagian permen.

Para gadis menjerit heboh. Uraraka dan Yaomomo dengan sigap mengambil gambar sepasang kekasih yang tengah berbagi ciuman panas. Hagakure tak ketinggalan. Anak laki-laki _sweat drop_ berjamaah melihat kelakuan gila Todoroki Shouto yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghentikan aksinya.

"T-Todoroki-kunhh... sudah cukuphh—h-hentikan—kita ada d-di kelas—anhhhg—"

_Fuck._

Seperti inikah rasanya menyaksikan BLCD secara _live_?

Ashido Mina pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

Lima menit terasa seperti satu jam. Shouto melepaskan ciumannya saat kebutuhan oksigen mulai mendesak. Izuku memandangnya dengan tatapan setengah berkaca-kaca.

"Mulai sekarang tidak boleh ada yang minta permen dari Midoriya, mengerti? Terutama kau Kaminari. Tanganmu sepertinya harus diajari sopan santun untuk tidak mengusap bibir kekasih orang." Shouto memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Denki yang menggigil menyadari kecerobohannya. Ya maap. Yang tadi itu hanya refleks.

"T-Todoroki-_kun_..." Uraraka memanggil Shouto yang masih berdiri di dekat meja Izuku. "_Nice kissu_!"

"_Sasuga_ Todoroki-_san_!" Yaomomo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, mencegah agar cairan kental berwarna tidak keluar dari hidungnya.

Keributan di kelas A tidak berlangsung lama karena Aizawa-_sensei_ mendadak muncul dengan ekspresi lelah. Murid-murid secepat kilat kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik? Midoriya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang tidur?" Aizawa heran saat melihat salah satu muridnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

"_Todoroki-kun benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri... unghh.._" Izuku membatin, wajahnya masih panas. Sementara Shouto, tersenyum tipis atas prestasi(?) yang baru saja ditorehkan.

_**END**_

**Author's note : **cuma fik ringan yang plotless dan tidak memiliki amanat di dalamnya /hilih/ moga kamu suka ya thornberries hehe xoxo kunantikan fik tododeku kamu kalau nggak bakal aku teror sampe ke mimpi-mimpi uwu /gak


End file.
